yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Natsume Amano
(M04) (TV Series) | movie = Yo-kai Watch Shadowside: The Return of the Oni King }} is the main protagonist of the 4th Yo-kai Watch movie, Yo-kai Watch Shadowside: The Return of the Oni King. She is the daughter of Nathan Adams and Katie Forester, and thus she is the older sister of Keisuke. Appearances * Yo-kai Watch Shadowside: The Return of the Oni King: Major protagonist. * Yo-kai Watch Shadowside animation: Major protagonist. * Yo-kai Watch 4 Physical Traits Natsume is a young girl with dark brown eyes and hair. She wears her hair in braids, similar to how her great-grandmother used to when she was young, and also wears a high school uniform consisting of a white shirt, a pale yellow vest, a blue blazer, a pink bowtie, black skirt and kneesocks; and brown shoes. In her princess form, her head grows a pair of small horns, she also grows long sharp nails and her eyes become a deep red color. Personality Natsume has a similar personality to her father. Natsume cares for both her human and Yo-kai friends. Ever since her life was saved by a certain someone when she was a child, she's determined to always help those who are in need. She can sometimes get irritated with pushy and overbearing Yo-kai, like Micchy, similarly to how Nate was annoyed with Whisper. Relationships Touma Tsukinami She met Touma when they were in elementary school when she had scratched her knee and he had helped her. However, they eventually grew apart and didn't interact much until the events of the Onimaro, where she was against Touma. Shortly after that, she cured the darkness in his heart, after that she and Touma have been shown to have a strong friendship. Akinori Arihoshi She met Akinori during the events of the Onimaro while she was running away from Micchy's shadowside form. The two are shown to be on good terms with one another, however, she tends to disrespect him and his actions Keisuke Amano She is his older sister and cares a lot about him, a lot, But sometimes gets irritated with him in the fact Keisuke constantly tries to deny the existence of Yo-kai. If Keisuke’s life is in dangere, she will stop at nothing to save him Nathan Adams She is Nate's daughter and his successor. Katie Adams She is Katie's daughter. Profile ''Shadowside Movie'' Natsume is one of the protagonists in Yo-kai Watch Shadowside: The Return of the Oni King. During Natsume's younger childhood she was saved from drowning by something mysterious. When the Onimaro come to earth and begin to infect the people, her mother and brother are among the ones that are turned into Kaodeka Oni by them. She is chosen as the user of the Yo-kai Watch Elda, which is given to her by Whisper. Together with her new-found Yo-kai friends, she sets out to defeat the evil Oniou Rasen. ''Shadowside Anime'' Picking up after the fourth Yo-kai Watch movie, Natsume and her friends Touma and Akinori start the Yo-kai Detective Agency. At the end of SS037, Haruya claims that Natsume is the reincarnation of , and thus "the princess" he was looking for. Etymology is a Japanese given name that can be taken from , among other things. It's also likely taken from , being one of the four seasons, which Akinori, Touma, and Haruya are also named for. Trivia *Her second voice actress, Aoi Yuki, also portrays the character of Hailey Anne in the Japanese version of the Yo-kai Watch Anime series. *In the first episode of the Yo-kai Watch Shadowside Anime series, she was shown wearing a shirt with a heart symbol on it, a symbol that has been used to represent her mother Katie in the past. Category:Adams Family Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Main Anime Characters Category:Yo-kai Watch Holders Category:Springdale Residents Category:Shadowside Characters Category:Protagonist